


Like Hell

by brendspark03



Series: Markjin songs [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendspark03/pseuds/brendspark03
Summary: JinYoung ama a Mark, pero teme ser rechazado y que su amistad no vuelva a ser la de siempre... por eso mintio y ahora sabe que perdió a Mark.





	Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis primeros songfics en la vida, por favor denle amor y no se les olvide escuchar la canción mientras leen. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUlX8ltm_JU

“How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over”

Agradeci de sobremanera que JaeBum nos dejara ir a casa sin tener una de esas reuniones de ánimo después de un día arduo de ensayo. Lo agradecí porque no sabía cuánto más iba a poder resistir estas inmensas y vengativas ganas de llorar. Ver como Mark se desvivía en atenciones por Jackson era demasiado para mi alma y más cuando me encontraba tan exhausto.

Como era mi costumbre deje que todos entraran a las van y escogí en la que no iba Mark. No podía verlo sin perder el control sobre mi propio cuerpo y romperme ahí mismo.  
Iba con YoungJae y JaeBum, quienes solo me miraron por unos segundos analizando mis ojos cristalinos y mis manos sudorosas; mis tácticas ya no estaban funcionando con esos dos y pronto se darían cuenta que algo estaba ocurriendo conmigo. Les dedique una falsa sonrisa antes de ponerme los audífonos y fingir que dormiría.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone”

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice, antes de que nuestro líder empezará con que debíamos cenar juntos y toda esa cantaleta de ser un equipo, fue correr hacia mi habitación y cerrar con llave. No sería una mentira que necesitaba descansar, ya que después de las promociones por el nuevo disco de JjProject, no había tenido días libres y mi cuerpo me exigía un poco de tregua. 

Escuche las voces de mis compañeros reír y convivir con alegría. Habría dado lo que fuera por estar con ellos y dejar de sentir que me asfixiaba cada que teníamos una reunión los siete. Las últimas semanas me había alejado y solo fingía que éramos un grupo unido frente a las fans, en lugares públicos donde mi distancia se podría notar. Pero una vez que las cámaras nos dejaban, yo me ponía mis audífonos y un libro en las manos tal como un escudo, que no dejaba que ninguno de ellos se acercara. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell… Yeah it hurts like hell”

Nunca llegué a entender cómo fue que paso, ni en qué momento la amistad se tornó en otra cosa. En algo más profundo, menos tangente y más doloroso. Si bien yo había leído las señales como algo bueno, al final solo había sido mi imaginación jugando una mala pasada. 

Él estaba enamorado de alguien más, de alguien que lograba hacerlo sonreír como si de un amanecer se tratase. Alguien que lograba hacer sus días grises al verle enfermo. Ese no era yo. Y eso dolía tanto, que a veces deseaba arrancarme el corazón y no sentir más.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you”

-¿Hyung? ¿Duermes?- escuche la voz de nuestro maknae detrás de la puerta, lo escuchaba preocupado y eso partió más mi corazón. YuGyeom era como un hermano menor y a pesar de que todos creían que éramos como Tom y Jerry, en verdad nos apreciamos. 

Mordí mis labios para no dejar salir los sollozos que hacían cada vez más grande ese nudo en mi garganta. No quería que ninguno de mis amigos se dieran cuenta lo que yo sentía.  
No solo era el asunto con Mark, era todo. Me sentía solo, vacío… sin esperanzas. Veía las sonrisas que JaeBum le dedicaba a YoungJae y mis celos florecían, no por su amor, sino porque yo quería que alguien me sonriera así; como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. Las miradas de complicidad de YuGyeom y BamBam hacían arder mi sangre de coraje; yo quería alguien que me aceptara con mis enojos, con mis cambios de humor, con todo lo que tenía que dar. Y luego estaba Mark… Mark que entregaría su vida por proteger a su ser amado, Jackson.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no”

Escuche los pasos de Yeom alejarse y poco después las puertas de las demás habitaciones abriéndose y cerrándose, indicando que pronto todos ya dormirían y yo podría salir de mi escondite para poder comer algo. Si bien no sentía ni una pizca de hambre, no tenía una mente suicida como para dejar de comer y sufrir las consecuencias por no alimentarme como era debido. 

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una sorpresa, alguien había dejado un poco de arroz y pollo. Sonreí al ver la nota de YoungJae. “Come bien hyung. Te quiero”

¿Ellos jamás llegarán a entender? Me pregunté en voz baja. Las lágrimas saladas aparecían de nuevo. Claro que no lo harían.no después de mi reacción por la relación de JaeBum con YoungJae. Me había comportado como todo un idiota y había jurado que para mi solo era fanservice. No algo más. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell… Yeah it hurts like hell”

Aún recuerdo el rostro de Mark tras mi estúpida confesión, se veía tan confundido. Tan lastimado. 

Ninguno de ellos llego a entender que era mi miedo hablando. Yo no quería que nada de lo que teníamos Mark y yo se fragmentara por una confesión de amor. No quería que él se alejara. Pero lo que vino después fue mucho peor. 

Él siguió el juego de las fans y yo leí esas señales como si me estuviera perdonando, como si me entendiera. Pero no fue así. Él volvió con el hombre que no temía decirle al mundo entero que lo amaba. Yo por otra parte, era el más cobarde. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Dreams fight with machines... Inside my head like adversaries  
Come wrestle me free... Clean from the war”

Otra vez esa necesidad de salir corriendo invadía mi cuerpo por completo. Era como si no pudiera respirar y todo se volvía borroso. Quería alejarme, necesitaba alejarme. 

El aire frío golpeaba mi rostro mojado mientras de los audífonos salía esa triste canción que desde hace unos días se había convertido en mi penitencia. Después de mi pequeño ataque de ansiedad, tome una de las chaquetas que estaban colgadas en el perchero y salí corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio. 

La luna llena estaba en todo su apogeo cuando me di cuenta de quién era la chaqueta. Su olor inundó mis sentidos haciendo peor el dolor en mi alma. Era un masoquista. Un masoquistas que se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a esa tela impregnada de Mark. Del hombre a quien amo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your heart fits like a key... Into the lock on the wall  
I turn it over, I turn it over... But I can't escape"

-¿JinYoung-nah?- una voz firme y gruesa me hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar -¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano. 

¿Temprano? Me cuestioné mirando mis manos, estaban casi azules y mi cuerpo entumecido por guardar la misma posición por horas. Había pasado la noche en la azotea, mirando a la nada y escuchando aquella tortuosa canción hasta que mi celular se apagó. El sol ya estaba saliendo y una suave brisa fría se calaba entre las costuras de la chamarra. Todo mi cuerpo estaba frío, tal como sentía mi inferior. 

-Tenemos que entrar, hace mucho frío- Mark intentó acercarse a mí, pero de un movimiento me aleje de él. Pensaba que mis ojos ya no tendrían lágrimas de tanto llorar, pero era mentira. En cuanto trate de hablar, los sollozos se hicieron presentes. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell”

-Te amo- murmuré tan bajo como pude, pero él me había escuchado fuerte y claro.

-JinYoung-nah… yo- Mark trato de hablar, pero era más que obvio lo que diría. 

-Pero se que te perdí… y duele como el infierno-


End file.
